


Flesh Bags [Halloween 2020 Discord prompt]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Ao3 & Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Creature Fic, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, He's not human..., Kinda, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Wendigo, discord prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Défi : écrire un texte où un personnage est ou devient une créature des ténèbres.//Il était affamé et sa proie l'avait bien cherché. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à Harry.[ I do not own Harry Potter ]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas
Series: Ao3 & Discord Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Flesh Bags [Halloween 2020 Discord prompt]

« _Ding dong, here I come to find you._

 _Hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun_ _  
_ _Ding dong, where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_ _  
__I hear your footsteps, thumping loudly through the hallways_ _  
__I can hear your sharp breaths, you're not very good at hiding_ _. »_ ( Lizz Robinett, Hide & seek )

* * *

Il lui avait fallu du tout pour comprendre ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il connaissait sur son espèce venait d'une vieille légende algonquienne et, bien qu'elle décrive plutôt bien son comportement quand il était en chasse – pour le peu qu'il s'en souvenait-, et son régime alimentaire, niveau apparence, ça n'était pas tout à fait ça. D'ailleurs, contrairement aux quelques légendes entourant les mystères de son espèce, il n'avait jamais eu recours au cannibalisme avant – n'en avait jamais vu l'utilité ou le besoin. Avant, ça l'aurait dégoûté. Maintenant... maintenant c'était différent. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait la chair humaine... Bon d'accord, il aimait la chair humaine, mais uniquement quand il avait faim. S'il était bien rassasié, il ne passait pas le reste de son temps à se demander quand il pourrait se remettre en chasse.

En parlant de ça, il allait devoir faire attention. L'été, ça allait, car sa mère le laissait se débrouiller et partir camper quelques jours seul en forêt ne l'inquiétait guère mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau à Poudlard, il allait devoir se montrer prudent. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un professeur ou pire – Dumbledore!- découvre ce qu'il était. Ils le mettraient à la porte à coup sûr ! Et ça, ce sera vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Ses longues griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la chair alors qu'il se festoyait sur les restes de ce qui avait autrefois été Dolores Umbridge. Elle n'avait pas un goût exquis mais il s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé comment la femme s'était comportée face à certains de ses camarades ni ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Harry.

Le jeune Wendigo se campa sur ses quatre membres ( pattes? _Il n'était pas trop sûr_.) et ouvrit la gueule pour arracher un morceau de chair fraîche. Ça devrait le sustenter pour les prochains jours. Les créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite ne le vendront pas aux sorciers s'il veillait à bien nettoyer toute trace de sa dernière victime en date. Après tout, presque toutes les créatures peuplant la Forêt qui bordait Poudlard détestaient les sorciers et sorcières ( à quelques exceptions près puisque certains sorcier(e)s étaient vraiment courtois et respectueux – deux jeunes écoliers s'aventuraient régulièrement dans la Forêt Interdite pour nourrir les Sombrals ). Un craquement sinistre résonna dans les alentours alors qu'il se gorgeait de viande mai il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce genre de bruit était fréquent dans la forêt. Si vous sursautiez chaque fois que vous entendiez un bruit, vous ne seriez jamais en paix, ici.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, les descriptions des quelques légendes basées sur son espèce n'étaient pas si éloignées de la réalité : il était plutôt petit pour un Wendigo mais il savait qu'il était plus grand qu'un humain (adulte) normal. Son corps était décharné à certains endroits – laissant ses côtes à découvert- et il avait de longs bras pourvus de griffes. Dans cette forme, une tête de cerf remplaçait son visage humain et le reste de son corps – plus ou moins humanoïde, enfin... vaguement humanoïde-, était recouvert par endroits d'une fine fourrure. En le comparant à sa forme humaine, il serait impossible de le reconnaître et le jeune Wendigo en était fort heureux. Il était devenu une créature sombre, un monstre. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait s'il faisait prendre. La disparition de Dolores Umbridge, sous-secrétaire d'État et Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, ferait du bruit, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la dévorer après avoir découvert ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry. _Meh_ , ça lui apprendra à croire qu'elle ne craignait rien ni personne. Il y avait toujours une personne ( ou une chose ) à craindre.

Un nouveau bruissement se fit entendre et la bête se tendit, levant le museau pour humer l'air. Qu'est-ce que -

La créature se raidit quand elle entendit des bruits de pas quasiment inaudibles mais elle n'eut pas le temps de filer car l'instant d'après, une petite silhouette émergeait d'entre les arbres de la forêt et le Wendigo se figea purement et simplement en reconnaissant la figure.

« Oh, tu es là, fit l'humain qui lui faisait face. Je pensais que tu avais déjà fini. »

La bête ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son côté humain avait complètement repris le dessus mais il refusait de se transformer face au garçon, de peur que l'autre ne le vende – stupide, vraiment, il n'était pas comme ça. Puis son cerveau enregistra ce que le sorcier venait de lui dire et sa gueule s'entrouvrit alors que, sous la surprise, il laissait échapper les entrailles de son professeur de DCFM.

Il voulut poser des questions mais tout ce qui s'échappa de sa gueule fut un étrange mélange entre un geignement et un grondement.

Le Gryffondor l'approcha sans aucune crainte – quelle imprudence! Ou peut-être savait-il que le Wendigo ne lui ferait jamais de mal. C'était tout de même stupide parce que, selon la plupart des documentations sur les Wendigos, ceux-ci étaient dans un perpétuel état de famine. Il était un cas... plus ou moins unique parmi les siens. Enfin, ça n'était pas comme s'il connaissait d'autres Wendigos.

L'adolescent s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut posté face à la bête et esquissa un sourire satisfait quand la créature ne fit aucun geste pour l'attaquer.

Ses yeux verts brillaient comme des néons et le Wendigo se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient réellement de la même teinte que le sortilège de la mort – ne lui demandez pas quand il avait vu le sort en question, ils avaient tous vu l'imposteur tuer cette araignée l'année passée et, même après ça, quand on est une créature dans son genre, vivant dans une société comme celle-ci, on vit dangereusement.

« Est-ce que tu as fini ? On a Potions à la première heure demain et s'il faut faire disparaître toute trace de cette... _chose_ , fit le Gryffondor en désignant les restes d'Umbridge, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre maintenant.

Le Wendigo fixa le sorcier avec de grands yeux sombre puis dodelina de la tête avant de terminer son repas en toute hâte. Bah, songea-t-il, si l'autre était dégoûté, il pouvait détourner le regard. À sa grande confusion, l'adolescent le fixait toujours quand il releva la tête. Le sorcier lui fit signe de se baisser un peu et quand la bête obéit docilement, le plus petit embrassa le Wendigo sur son museau couvert de sang.

Erk, du sang d'Umbridge. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça le dégoûtait un peu. Ça l'avait cependant assez rassasié donc il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Merci pour t'être occupé d'elle. » fit Harry en laissant son regard dériver sur la carcasse de leur enseignante/tortionnaire.

L'adolescent dégaina alors sa baguette et, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la créature pour lui demander la permission, l'agita dans la direction du cadavre pour effacer les traces alors que le Wendigo faisait disparaître a sa façon les restes du corps. Ils se chargeraient de ce qui était immangeable autrement.

* * *

Harry esquissa un sourire alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Si le cours de Potions avait été un véritable calvaire, ça n'avait rien eu de bien surprenant étant donné qui était l'enseignant. Harry roula des yeux en voyant Snape le fusiller du regard au travers de la salle. N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire, honnêtement ?

Contrairement aux croyances, Harry ne détestait pas le maître des Potions de Poudlard. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. C'était... compliqué. Autant Snape pouvait le rendre chèvre, autant Harry n'était pas complètement saint d'esprit et se prenait parfois à comparer le professeur grognon à un bébé pitbull particulièrement vicieux.

Le Survivant balaya la salle d'un regard blasé avant de s'attarder sur un de ses camarades de maison alors qu'il inclinait la tête sur le côté. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait eu ses soupçons depuis un moment : au cours de l'été, il avait parcouru les journaux de Londres à la recherches des rubriques faits divers – disparitions, morts suspectes, autres- et avait remarqué pas mal de disparition étranges. Un ou deux disparus avaient été retrouvés, leurs cadavres ayant été mutilés. On disait qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des animaux mais impossible de vous dire quoi. Les locaux un peu timbrés, eux, disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre, mais personne ne les croyait jamais. Ils devraient.

En même temps, Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à tomber sur un Wendigo en Grande-Bretagne. La dernière fois qu'un Wendigo avait été reporté dans le pays avait été en 1833, il y a longtemps, quoi – et on n'avait jamais pu confirmer que les attaques étaient bien celles d'un Wendigo. Si, pour une raison inconnue, cette créature était pas mal répertoriée en Amérique du nord, ça n'était pas le cas de l'Europe, qui dénotait peu d'attaques de Wendigo en ces contrées.

Harry était curieux. Il avait noté des changements chez son camarade depuis la rentrée mais ces changements étaient suffisamment subtiles pour qu'il soit le seul élève de leur année à les avoir remarqué. Il était aussi et bien... il avait également plus d'expérience dans le domaine de la Mort, mais chut, c'était un secret.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les orbes sombres de l'autre garçon en question et Harry se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il adressait un sourire espiègle à son camarade. Pour l'instant, il ne changerait pas ses habitudes: la disparition d'Umbridge allait bientôt être reportée par les élèves, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas et il n'avait pas besoin d'être suspecté de quoi que ce soit. On lui poserait sans doute des questions – après tout, tout le monde savait que Umbridge lui avait assigné quelques détentions mais il était loin d'être le seul et personne – outre les élèves mis en retenue-, savait en quoi consistait les heures de colle avec Umbitch, pardon, Umbridge ( _rien qu'une petite faute de frappe_ ).

Son camarade secoua la tête mais Harry ne manqua pas le sourire attendri qui étira ses lèvres et compta cela comme une victoire.

Juste alors, Ron entra dans la salle et glissa sur le banc, en face de lui tandis que Hermione refermait son gros bouquin avec un claquement sonore ( tiens, il ne l'avait même pas aperçu. Il devait vraiment être plus prudent. Harry saluait toujours ses deux meilleurs-amis. Il devait vite reprendre ses vieilles habitudes ).

« Devinez quoi !

_ Quoi, Ron ? Fit Hermione en offrant au rouquin un regard plat.

_ Umbridge ne s'est pas montrée de la matinée. Les élèves ne l'ont pas reporté aux autres profs parce qu'ils étaient trop contents de ne pas l'avoir.

_ Professeurs, Ronald, le corrigea la lionne. Umbridge serait... malade ?

_ Aucune idée. McGo est allée la chercher.

_ Professeur McGonagall, Ron. Honnêtement... »

Une quinzaine de minutes de plus tard, ils virent la directrice adjointe rejoindre ses collègues à la table des enseignants, étant passée par l'anti-chambre afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur et le vieil homme fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur son repas. Harry le vit attraper une goutte de citron dans une coupole qui traînait sur la table, juste à côté de l'assiette du vieil homme et il secoua à nouveau la tête. Même lui savait qu'il n'était pas bon de manger des sucreries à l'heure du repas.

En voilà qui n'avait jamais écouté les leçons de morale de son frère ( oups, il n'était pas censé encore savoir ça ).

« Hey Harry, tu as entendu ça ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et détourna les yeux de son assiette à moitié pleine pour dévisager Seamus avec confusion. Lui et Dean avaient glissé sur le banc afin de se rapprocher du trio. Seamus avait pris son temps, mais il avait finalement compris que le _Daily Prophet_ était un ramassis de mensonges et qu'il valait mieux s'en maintenir éloigné – quoi qu'ils étaient tous toujours plus ou moins abonnés à cette connerie parce que c'était toujours bien de savoir ce qui se disait par ici.

Assis à la table des rouge et or, le jeune Wendigo pencha la tête sur le côté en lisant l'exemplaire du jour du journal en question. Hmm, peut-être que Skeeter ferait un bon repas la prochaine fois ? Non... il devait attendre. S'il s'en prenait à elle maintenant, quelques jours seulement après qu'elle ait écrit un nouvel article diffamatoire sur le Survivant, celui-ci serait probablement accusé. Non, il allait attendre qu'elle concentre sa plume empoisonnée sur quelqu'un d'autre puis il attaquerait. Skeeter avait tendance à traîner dans les parages.

[Il ne pensait pas qu'à ça ! Il n'était pas obsédé ! Il préférait juste... être préparé. C'est tout. Il ne pensait pas qu'à la nourriture.]

* * *

Il avait mentionné plus tôt qu'il n'avait jamais consommé de chair humaine avant sa transformation, pas vrai ? Ben, c'était peut-être – peut-être, un petit petit petit mensonge. Il n'avait jamais mangé de chair humaine à proprement parler mais, étant enfant, il avait pris la sale manie de se défendre face à ses persécuteurs et toute méchante personne en les mordant jusqu'au sang. Ses dents avaient toujours été particulièrement aiguisées et il avait peut-être, à l'occasion, arraché un peu de chair. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un être anthropomorphique ( en tout cas, au moment présent ) assoiffé de chair humaine. Sa faim était... gérable, pour le moment mais il était certain que ça n'allait pas durer. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Harry alors que leurs camarades spéculaient sur la disparition soudaine d'Umbridge. Beaucoup espéraient qu'elle avait fait une rencontre sordide dans les couloirs du château. Ils ignoraient combien ils étaient proches de la vérité. L'enseignante avait même essayé de lui donner une heure de retenue pour se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Elle l'avait poursuivi hors du château et n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans la forêt, il était un chasseur hors pair. Il connaissait le territoire par cœur: c'était son terrain de jeu.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le petit brun aux yeux verts et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de le dévorer. Même son meilleur-ami, il ressentait parfois l'irrépressible envie de planter ses griffes dans ses entrailles pour festoyer sur ses restes. Oui, il s'en voulait et se sentait coupable mais il était ce qu'il était. Aussi ne comprenait-il absolument pas pourquoi il ne ressentait rien de la sorte quand Harry était à ses côtés. À bien y réfléchir, Harry était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas eu davantage de victimes. Il avait, après tout, passé une bonne partie de l'été à traquer des proies aléatoires et son tableau de chasse était... plus que conséquent – pas qu'il se souvienne du nom ou de l'apparence de ses victimes. Il ne les connaissait pas. C'était plus facile ainsi et il pouvait clamer ne pas les connaître si la police posait des questions dans le voisinage.

Juste alors, deux têtes rousses apparurent dans sa périphérie et il réprima un grondement quand les jumeaux Weasley plantèrent un baiser sur chacune des joues du Survivant. Non, il ne pouvait pas les manger. Ça rendrait Harry triste. Et non, il ne planifiait pas son régime alimentaire en fonction de l'autre Gryffondor.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté quand il entendit les jumeaux dire qu'ils avaient eux-même entendu McGonagall dire qu'elle avait été incapable de localiser Umbridge.

« Apparemment, elle s'est juste volatilisée sans laisser de trace, dit l'un.

_ C'est dommage, on aurait bien aimé l'utiliser comme cobaye, fit l'autre.

_ George ! » Le réprimanda Hermione avec un regard sévère.

Les deux rouquins roulèrent des yeux alors que Harry réprimait un gloussement légèrement maniaque.

« Moi c'est Fred. » grommela l'un des jumeaux.

Hermione rosit d'embarras alors que Seamus et Ron ricanaient.

Harry, lui, termina de rédiger sa lettre pour Padfoot et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa robe alors qu'il se redressait en grattouillant les jumeaux sous le menton.

« Vous m'excuserez de pas pleurer son absence. Je vais profiter de cette journée sans Umbridge pour pratiquer un peu de Défense. Qui m'aime me suive. »

Les jumeaux le prirent au pied de la lettre et lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas. Neville et Dean ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et furent rejoints, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, par la rêveuse Luna Lovegood. Seamus cligna des yeux puis haussa les épaules et partit à leur suite. Restés seuls, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ron fit presque la moue en observant son assiette encore remplie puis il secoua la tête.

« Je vous rejoindrais après. »

Hermione poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur son livre. Elle ne tenait pas à être embarquée dans le chaos que Harry allait inévitablement causer, tôt ou tard.

* * *

La veille du 31 octobre vit un contingent d'Aurors extrêmement frustrés quitter Poudlard après que Dumbledore – ce vieux sénile- leur ait assuré qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle. Ça n'était pas qu'ils veuillent absolument retrouver Dolores Umbridge ; Merlin sait que la sorcière était intolérable, mais ils ne supportaient pas non plus le ton presque condescendant du directeur de Poudlard. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Fudge pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Poudlard était une terre souveraine. Le ministère n'avait pas le contrôle sur l'école de magie. Certes, Fudge pouvait forcer Dumbledore à employer un 'enseignant' s'il n'en trouvait pas, passé un certain délai mais cette histoire de « Grande Inquisitrice » était complètement ridicule.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à argumenter face à un directeur sénile et borné, c'est une équipe de cinq Aurors épuisés et frustrés qui quitta les terres d'Écosse pour rentrer à Londres.

De retour à Poudlard, Seamus referma son exemplaire du Prophet et échangea un sourire satisfait avec Neville; il semblerait que Rita en ait finalement eu assez de ne pas pouvoir profiter des réactions de Harry et avait décidé de reporter toute son attention sur Dumbledore, lequel devait maintenant faire face aux attaques du Ministère et du _Daily Prophet_. Harry semblait être soudain devenu invisible aux yeux du Ministre. La dernière fois que Albus avait mentionné – dans l'espoir de concentrer la colère du Ministère sur quelqu'un d'autre-, que c'était Harry qui avait assisté à la résurrection de Voldemort, Cornelius lui avait jeté un regard furieux et lui avait dit qu'il savait que lui, Albus Dumbledore, manigançait quelque chose qu'il manipulait un 'innocent garçon' pour faire le sale travail.

[Albus ignorait que Harry avait parlé au Ministre, au cours d'une entrevue, peu après la rentrée, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et que le garçon avait fondu en larmes en expliquant, par-dessus des sanglots mal contenus, qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir au directeur.]

Tout de même... à quoi diable pensait Miss Umbridge, à quitter ainsi le château sans avertir personne ? Elle n'avait pas... été enlevée, pas vrai ? Personne n'avait d'intérêt à kidnapper Umbridge ? Elle les pousserait tous au meurtre avec ses cris incessants et le meurtre était une bien pire offense qu'un simple cas de kidnapping. Tenez, l'autre jour, Algernon Longbottom avait été surpris en train d'enlever son ancien meilleur-ami Cassiel et avait été envoyé en détention au Ministère. Il était en attente de jugement mais on savait déjà qu'il ne prendrait que quelques mois – voire quelques années dans le pire des cas-, dans une prison moldue du comté. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi simplet que Algie ( il fallait ne pas être un génie pour faire pendouiller votre grand neveu par une fenêtre du deuxième étage et oublier que vous le teniez ), il avait tout de même été suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas laisser sa panique prendre le dessus quand il s'était fait surprendre par l'Auror Dawlish. Ça aurait été bien pire s'il avait accidentellement tuer son captif.

* * *

**31 octobre 1995**

Des mèches s'étaient échappées de l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux blonds bouclés et sa robe-tailleur était déchirée par endroits. Elle avait perdu ses lunettes il y a un moment déjà alors que la bête la traquait sans relâche.

Rita était certaine que ça l'amusait, que le monstre jouait avec elle mais elle, elle n'était pas amusée. La terreur l'avait envahi elle ne cessait de tourner la tête derrière elle pour voir si la créature la pourchassait toujours. Pour une créature aussi... grande, elle ne faisait absolument aucun bruit en se déplaçant. C'était terrifiant.

Rita... Rita savait ce qu'était la créature qui la traquait et c'était peut-être pire que ne pas savoir. Après tout : l'ignorance est salvatrice. Puisqu'elle savait c'était le monstre à ses trousses, elle connaissait aussi ses... qualités en tant que chasseur et, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas ses faiblesses. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il en ait et pour être honnête, elle était bien trop paniquée pour se servir de son cerveau.

Un grondement inhumain juste derrière elle la fit bondir et elle accéléra le rythme. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer à cause de ses blessures et ne pouvait pas tenter un transplanage pour les même raisons. Elle était certaine de se désartibuler si elle essayait et laisser un de ses membres à la merci du monstre était impensable. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus se montrer en public si elle était amputée ou quoi. Plutôt mourir !

Elle avait perdu sa baguette un peu plus tôt après avoir jeté un maléfice cuisant à la bête mais le membre blessé s'était régénéré presque aussitôt. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner de Pré-au-Lard ! Elle avait cru entendre sa sœur aînée, Jeannette, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée. Elle avait suivi la voix jusque dans la forêt, pensant que cette dernière lui jouait un mauvais coup... seulement pour se retrouver face à face à un Wendigo apparemment affamé. Il y avait des tas de gens traînant à Pré-au-Lard alors pourquoi la piéger elle ? Oh, elle devait absolument s'échapper d'ici et avertir le Ministère qu'un dangereux Wendigo avait débarqué en Grande-Bretagne.

Un cri de terreur lui échappa quand de longues griffes acérées lui entaillèrent le flanc. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement quand la douleur se déchargea dans son corps sous le signe d'un sentiment de brûlure et elle se prit les pieds dans des branchages, seulement pour s'étaler de tout son long au pied d'un arbre mort. Sa tête heurta les racines de l'arbre et le goût métallique du sang la fit grimacer. Un mouvement du coin de l'oeil la fit réagir et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge quand elle avisa les longues pattes du Wendigo. La bête venait s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle et ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Rita n'osa pas bouger. Elle tenta de rester immobile mais tremblait comme une feuille en laissant échapper de faibles gémissements désespérés.

« Que – Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! »

Oh elle aurait pu se gifler pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Quelle genre de question était-ce donc ? Si elle avait ignoré ce qu'était la créature, sa question n'aurait pas semblé aussi stupide... peut-être, mais le fait est qu'elle savait parfaitement ce que la bête voulait. Et il était hors de question qu'elle lui donne son corps ( ew ~ surtout pas dans un sens aussi littéral ).

Pendant un instant, humaine et bête se fixèrent dans les yeux et Rita se demanda s'ils étaient mentalement connectés. Peut-être que le monstre allait lui laisser la vie sauve ?

Puis tout espoir s'enveloppa par la fenêtre quand le Wendigo se jeta sur elle.

Dans le silence relatif de la nuit, un cri d'agonie retentit avant de laisser place à un silence absolu.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que le jeune Wendigo avait disposé des restes de la très détestée Rita Skeeter ( _c'est-à-dire après avoir laissé le cadavre aux Acromentules qui se firent un plaisir d'effacer les restes humains_ ) et se faufilait au château pour un repos bien mérité, un jeune sorcier aux yeux verts se glissa hors des confins de Poudlard pour pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Il devait faire vite – même morte, Rita Skeeter pouvait encore causer des ravages, aussi devait-il se dépêcher de mettre la main sur son âme.

Qu'on n'aille pas dire que le Maître de la Mort ne veillait pas sur les êtres qui appartenaient à son Domaine – les Wendigos faisaient définitivement partis de son Domaine, en particulier celui-ci.

* * *

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller dîner, les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle en s'extasiant du nouveau décor de la pièce. Des centaines de citrouilles décoraient à présent la salle et des bougies flottaient au-dessus des longues tables.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà installés à côté de Seamus, Dean et Neville alors que Ginny pouvait être vue collant Michael Corner à la table des aigles ( rien de nouveau en soit ).

Harry esquissa un sourire lumineux quand il avisa sa proie et il se dirigea immédiatement vers celle-ci.

* * *

Skeeter ne l'avait pas rassasié. Elle n'avait pratiquement que la peau sur les os et pour tout vous dire, avec tout ce parfum qui avait agressé ses sens, il n'avait pas vraiment pu apprécier la chose. En fait, il avait laissé une grande majorité du cadavre aux Acromentules et aux autres carnivores peuplant la forêt, sachant que ceux-ci seraient plus à même d'en profiter. Il aurait dû faire un effort et combler sa faim parce qu'à présent, entouré par des centaines d'humains, il se sentait prêt à se mettre en chasse, peut-être même à dévorer ses plus proches amis, assis à moins d'un mètre de lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait manger Ginny la prochaine fois. Comme ça, elle cessera de harceler (subtilement) Harry ? Non, pas d'élève de Poudlard. C'était trop dangereux. Et puis, Ginny était à la table des Serdaigles, d'autres étaient bien plus proches.

Un air horrifié peignit ses traits quand il sentit ses mains s'allonger lentement en griffes et il les planta sous la table pour cacher la transformation. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son sang pulsait dans ses veines et il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur des proies l'entourant.

C'est alors que quelque chose tomba sur ses genoux. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Harry en occurrence. Le petit brun s'était laissé tomber sur lui, avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui souriait d'un air lumineux, semblant inconscient des regards soudains rivés sur lui.

« Ha – Harry ?

_ Quoi de neuf, Dean ? »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses repères. Ses mains – des mains bien humaines sans griffes apparentes-, se posèrent sur Harry pour empêcher l'autre garçon de glisser et il cligna des yeux à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui était si différent chez Harry pour qu'il parvienne à le calmer quand le Wendigo en lui s'apprêtait à prendre le dessus ? De toute évidence, l'autre garçon n'était pas humain, ça, Dean le savait. Et si Dean était une créature des Ténèbres, il savait aussi que, quoi que puisse être Harry, il appartenait à une toute autre ligue.

Le petit brun porta ses lèvres à l'oreille du né-moldu(1) et lui chuchota :

« Dobby te servira une assiette spéciale ce soir, pour calmer ta faim. Après tout, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. »

Dean lui jeta un regard éberlué puis laissa échapper un rire alors que Harry souriait rêveusement en caressant ses cheveux hirsutes.

Tous deux ignorèrent résolument les regards scrutateurs des élèves et professeurs et profitèrent pour une fois d'un Halloween assez tranquille (pour eux en tout cas).

[Et si Harry lui fit enfiler un serre-tête avec des bois de cerf et bien, Dean ne se plaignit pas.]

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Je suis à peu près certaine que Dean ignorait être un sang-mêlé dans le tome 5. Je crois.


End file.
